Singing pines
by Lol muffins
Summary: -A.K.A request songs- do you like reading the GF characters sing. To one another?...of course you do so send in some songs and ill write them
1. gettig started

Hey im here with a songfic thingie well anyway send in songs in reviews please set up like this

Song : suit and tie

Singer/singers : Justen temberlink

Chararcters : dipper

Summary : dipper gets board so he decides to sing

Genra : friendship


	2. hey there mable

Mable looked sadly at Bill as she said bye to her longtime boyfriend. " Before you leave mable I have a song for you." Said Bill. Without an answer bill started to sing.

**Hey there Delilah what's it like in Newyork city….**

" Bill um im not going to Newyork city im going to California." Said Mable

" just a song Mable" answered Bill and started singing.

**It's a thousand miles away yet you look so pretty yes you do.**

" your so flattering Bill but I have to get on the bus." Said Mable sadly

**Times square cant shine as bright as you yes its true.**

Mable started towards the bus.

**Hey there Delilah don't worry about the distance im write there if you get lonely .**

Mable felt lonely on the bus even if Dipper was right there.

**Give this song another listen close your eyes.**

Mables bus started moving.

Listen to my voice its my disguise

**The end**

**Od don't own gravity falls or the song hey there Delilah.**

**Song requested by gravitydoesntfallyet**

**Next chapter is going to be interesting…bye**


	3. im sexy an i mcgucket?

Ok I forget to say something I can not write songs with cuss words sorry my mom checks and I will get grounded and then I cant update anyway this song was requested by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP and bye the way love your stories to the song story thingie.

Old man McGucket was at the pool lotoining himself while people were being disgusted with him andx yelling.

" there are children here!"

" my eyes it burns "

" im to popular to look at this!" ( I wonder who that is?)*cough pacifica * cough

Then all of a sudden a song came on the radio a song old man mcgucket new very weel

**Yeah , yeah when I walk on by , girls be lookin like damn hill fly.**

" why why the tourture the touture." Yell the people of gravity falls

**I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreek yeah.**

" stop stop stop "chanted every body

**This is how I roll . animal print outta control **

Dippers ears were latterly bleeding he had to put a stop to this

**Redfoo with a big afro.**

Dipper ran and unplugged the radio and mcgucket stop singing

" dipper dipper dipper " everyone shouted intill..

Luckily I memorized the song he said smileing

**And like bruce Leroy I got to glow….**

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Everone shouted 

**Ah girl look ay this body ah**

**The end**

Song im sexy and I know it belongs to LMFAO and I don't own GF


	4. i want to be your man

Dipper sat alone in his room stareing at three things on the floor and silently crying.

Dippers heart had shattered when he hear Wendy and Robbie were dateing. Dipper had to get his feelings out so he began to sing.

**Same bed but it feels just a bit bigger now our song on the radio but it don't sound the same.**

The broken picture repercented Wendy.

**When are friends talk about you it just tares me dwn.**

The stomped on box of choclates repecented Robbie.

'**cause my heart brakes a little every time I hear your name.**

The cuts and bruises on his arms and legs repercented his heart.

**It all just sounds like oooooh…**

**Mmm, too young too dumb to relize**

Dipper knew he should of brought her something but he was to dumb too think about it.

**I should of brought you flowers**

I should of done something to show her thought dipper.

**And held your hand**

Man im so stupid said dipper

" know im the stupid one" replied wendy

With that wendy kissed Dippers nose and left.

**The end **

**ATTENCEN VERY INPORTANT I DO NOT OWN WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN OR GF**

**Song requested by weapons and chocolate girl bye**


	5. toucha touch mable

Were am I Mable said weakly. She opened her eyes only to see her hair when she reached up to get it out of the way she noticed she was tied to a chair. Then the music started to play

**I was feeling done in, couldn't when I've only ever kissed before.**

" oh no I know that voice to well" said mable

**I thought theres no use into heavy sweating**

"GIDEON!" screamed Mable

**It only leads to trouble and bad fretting**

"Gideon im going to count to 3 if you don't let me go I will snap every bone in your lil' body!" said mable through gritted teeth.

**Now all I want to know is how to go**

" now sugar cube I no you wouldnt do that

**I've tasted blood and I want more**

1

**I'll put up no resistance I want to go the distance.**

"2" said Mable

**I've got an itch to scratch I need assistance**

"3!"

**Toacha toucha touch me I wanna be dirty thrill me chill m.**

A few hours later

Hey mable what happened to your sweater asked dipper

Oh I uh spilled some tomato juice on it

Ok?"

" guys guess what gideons gone missing" stan yelled

Yea I wonder what happened to him asked mable

*wink*

**The end song requested by lil' ole gravity falls**


	6. mable was born that way

" kids the last time I had a party at the mystery shack it was a great way to scam people so we will have another one to night" announced Stan.

$$$$later that night$$$$$

Mable was danceing with Candy and Grenda when Pacifica walked in and walked over to her and said " oh its mable pine dancing like an idiot" " Pacifica stop bugging us" replied Mable

" really Mable a kitten eating candy (the food not her friend )

I mean were you born this way?" Mable walked away and grabbed a mic and started singing

**It doesn't matter if you love him. Or capital H-I-M**

**Just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way, baby**

Mable looked up everyone was watching her _good_ she thought and started singing again

**My mama told me when I was young that we were all born superstars.**

"her mama lied" said Pacifica to one of her friends

**She rolled my hair back and put my lipstick on**

People were liking her

**Theres nothing wronge with loving who you are she said**

"enless your Mable said pacifica

**So hold up girl and youll go far so listen to me when I say**

I must be talented said mable to her self

**Im beautiful in my own way 'cause god makes know mastakes**

**Im on the right teack baby I was born this way**

" I can think of one mastake he made" said pacifica

**Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and your set**

Im likeing this song said mable to herself

**Im on the right track baby I was born this way**

Mable stoped singing and looked straight at pacifica and said

"that's right Pacifica I was born this way"

**The end **

**Song requested bye weapons and chocolate gitl**


	7. wendy the trouble maker

"wendy I have a song for you said dipper

"pk" said wendy and sat down

**You're a troublemaker you're a troublemaker**

"im likeing it so far" said wendy

**You ain't nothing but a trouble maker girl**

" I know write " wendy says

**You had me hooked again the minute you sat down.**

I did did I asked wendy earning a blush from dipper

**The way you bite your lip got my head spinning around**

Wendy smirked

**After a drink or to I was like putty in your hands**

" you drink dipper " asked Wendy chuckling

**I don't know if I have the strength to stand**

**Trouble troublemaker that's your middlename**

Acculy my middle name is rose said wendy

**Oh,oh,oh**

**I know your know good but your stuck in my brain**

**And I wanna know**

Wanna know what asked wendy

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad **

Don't know dipstick I don't know

**My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can**

Dipper your so adorable but if you wanted me to ne your girlfriend you would do the lamby lamby dance fot me

**The end song requested by lil' ole gravityfalls**


	8. I'm glad waddles came

"Waddles I love you so much!" Mable exclaimed

"oink!" Was the response she got

"waddles you like music right?" Asked mable

"oink!" Responded Waddles

"I'm not herding a no." Says mable smiling and turning on the radio

"ooooo! i love this song!" She exclaimed and twords the middle started to sing

_I'm glad you came wowowowaaaaa _

_im glad you came wowiwowowoaaaaaa_

ok I know his sicks I'm just getting back to this it's 1:53 am and yea song requested bye gravity falls alien I think correct me if I'm wronge this is not a love song oh not a love song. ( sorry watching Austin and Ally song playing typed that and yep) plus I just got done watch the hunger games :)


End file.
